


I Don't Like Sweets

by Paidendryl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ain't no smexy stuff in this haha, Cussing, Fluff and Humor, Kinda?, M/M, Sweet, Tentacles, alastor can be scary, gets a little dark, though angel doesn't really mind haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: Alastor watches Angel eat a popsicle and he doesn't quite understand how he can enjoy sweet confections.Stuff ensues.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 494





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah first off the tentacles ain't for sexy stuff. So don't worry, Alastor's safe. With that, please enjoy!

Alastor did not like sweet things. Never had a taste for them. Even the mere thought of munching on a praline sent his hair on ends and his mouth feeling like he had eaten something rotten.

He watched with an utter mix of disgust and something else as Angel Dust continued to suck on a popsicle. The thought of that sweet sugary taste running down his throat made him want to gag. It was just them two sitting in the hotel's lounging room, Charlie and Vaggie had stepped out of the hotel to find more people looking for redemption, Nifty was cleaning the guest rooms, and Husk was nowhere to be found for once, though Alastor had an inkling feeling he was no doubt playing poker and making bets somewhere.

"Angel," he found himself saying, refocusing back on the demon he was stuck making conversation with, "Why in the hell are you eating such a disgusting stick of sweetness?"

The spider demon eyed the grinning one and as usual perked up a bit more. No longer was he sitting in a relaxed, slouched position but in a more suggestive manner, his chest puffing out more and eyelids drooping halfway, "Well, I'd rather I be eating your-,"

"That's quite enough of that," the Radio Demon said quickly, holding a hand up to silence the pornstar. He didn't even know why he bothered asking him questions, he was only ever met with lewd responses.

Angel simply shrugged, "Your loss, Smiles," he said, returning back to sucking on his treat. Alastor thought that would've been the last of it, but to his surprise Angel was speaking again, "To give you a proper answer, it tastes good. A better flavor than most things I've had to put in my mouth," he said, back arching slightly as he threw his head back in a laughing fit.

Alastor's smile never left as he craned his neck slightly to the left, baffled at the other's sudden laughter, his eyes squinted as though trying to find a logical reason to why it was hilarious. Personally he found those jokes to be tasteless, a bit on the lackluster type of what true comedy was. Not that the other demon in front of him would have the slightest idea of what true class and taste was. Alastor had the brief passing thought that perhaps he should educate the other into more beneficial ideals of what true humor was. However, that would require him to actually spend more time with the annoying Spider, and well, Alastor wasn't sure if he wanted to put himself through that whole ordeal. 

_But it would make things a lot more interesting_ , his mind whispered and for a moment static filled the air and a thrill of excitement rushed through him. Oh the possibilities; to watch Angel struggle to reach his level and the frustration he would feel from the excruciating task of having him, Alastor, teach him. The disappointment he'd feel, the torture he'd go through... The demon felt his smile widen and his eyes flashed a dark red as he looked towards the other.

Angel seemed to have settled down while he was lost in thought, but his eyes were now staring at Alastor with expectancy to which the Radio Demon felt at a loss for words. He stared back, watching as Angel made a gesture with his hand to signal he was waiting for a reply of some sort. Alastor felt his face heat up and he filed the unexpected reaction away for later to analyze. 

"Was there something you wanted, Angel, dear?" He asked. The Spider Demon gave him a look of displeasure and rolled his eyes.

"I asked you what your favorite sweet was," he repeated, slightly annoyed. Alastor's ear twitched as he watched Angel lick at some of the melting popsicle liquid sliding down the side of his gloved hand. Why was the action so distracting for him?

"I've never had a taste for sweets," he finally said, breaking himself from the distracting sight. Angel peered up at him mid-lick before straightening up all the way, eyes wide.

"Whoa _what_ ?" He blinked, giving a small disbelieving scoff, "You're joking right, Smiles? Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ likes sweets! How could ya fucking not!"

Alastor blinked, smile wide but not amused, "I've never liked them. Not even when alive. Sweet things just never tasted as good as the bitter."

Angel scoffed, "Let me guess, you're one of those "I like my coffee black like my soul" kind of people, aren't ya?"

"Perhaps," Alastor mused.

"I can't believe it! Your whole getup screams Strawberry Pimp! Strawberries are sweet!"

Angel had shifted his position so that he was completely facing Alastor, eyes wide and popsicle juice still dripping down his arm. Alastor cringed inwardly at the sight before reaching into his inner coat pocket and pulling out a clean handkerchief. He reached out and took hold of Angel's messy arm and began cleaning it.

"Please refrain from calling me a pimp. I am a Radio Host," he chided sternly, "And as you can clearly see, my ensemble is not that of some earthly fruit, but that of a bloody carnage! Why, my different shades of red are a wonderful reminder of all the poor souls foolish enough to cross my path! The ones who trifled with the wrong **foe** ," his voice dropped an octave lower as the sound of static in the air grew louder and the room was filled with a heavy feeling. Alastor's smile turned darker and his eyes screamed of bloodlust as they glowed with a haunting red that sent shivers up Angel's spine.

The Spider demon placed the sweet treat in his mouth, mindlessly moving it in and out and suckong gently to get the flavor out. He wouldn't deny that the action wasn't done without a certain desire of something else, "God that's _hot_ ," he said throatily, swallowing the cherry flavored liquid with an audible gulp, "I'm usually a fan of sweets, but damn it all if you're not convincing me to switch," he flirted, leaning into Alastor's personal space. The Radio Demon snapped out of his demonic hunger and leaned back instinctively, dropping the dirty cloth.

"Yes, well I can assure you this is one cup of bitterness you won't be drinking from!" He grinned, to which an audible audience laughter could be heard afterwards. Angel looked around briefly, confused.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" The other asked.

"The laughing schtick!" Angel clarified. Alastor blinked, eyes squinting with mirth and smile twitching up a bit more.

"I'm sure I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about," he replied back and just for the hell of it, the audience laughter returned. Angel squinted at him suspiciously and jolted at the laughter.

"You do too!" He said, pushing away from him and huffing, his second set of hands crossing over his stomach as he irritably shoved whatever remained of his popsicle into his mouth.

Alastor once more continued to watch him, chuckling to himself. He was finding that he had rather enjoyed their conversation and had to take a moment to assess the comfortable air between them. Angel was quite vexing in more ways than one and irritated Alastor's nerve to no ends, even his lewd and poorly made jokes were a bane to his existence. But for the briefest of moments, his dislike towards the Spider Demon were gone and his smile didn't feel as forced around him.

"You can be quite the character, Angel dear," he mused quietly.

"So back to the whole sweet thing," Angel continued, having not heard Alastor's soft words, "Would you be willing to try?" He grinned, slyly, nudging him, "Hmmm?"

Alastor laughed and shook his head, "Of course not, my effeminate fellow! Didn't like them alive, don't like them dead! I can assure you that sugar is absolutely-!" He stopped mid-sentence as suddenly a figure was on him, warms lips pressing hungrily against his followed by a sweet, cold something covering his tongue. There was a loud microphone feedback that went off in him and he jerked back as though he'd been burned. His face burned and he felt a mix of emotions flare through him. Anger, confusion, desire, bloodlust-he let out a growl and spat out the sweet taste that invaded his mouth.

Angel sat in his seat smugly, the bare popsicle stick in his hand, "It's cherry flavored! Everyone loves cherry flavored things! Plus it's red like blood!"

Alastor's face was twisted up into a scowl making his smile seem all the less cheery and more frightening, his head seemed to jerk to the side with a crack as he stared at Angel with fury, "I can assure you, _dearest Angel_ ," he spat with a growl, "It tastes nothing of the sort."

Static rose again and Alastor's shadow grew around him. The room seemed to fill up like a tub with water as it filled every nook and cranny until it left a small writhing circle around the spot where Angel was sitting. The Spider Demon tensed a bit, pupils shrinking as he felt his whole body being filled with a sense of horrible dread. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling as though he was suffocating. Ink black tentacles grabbed and lapped at him from the sides, one of them slithering up his leg and coiling tightly around his chest, making him shudder and let out a sharp puff of air. The thin end of the tentacle wrapped around his neck, squeezing and making it difficult for him to breathe. Alastor walked forward then, the shadows warping and clearing a path as he marched towards Angel.

He half expected to hear the other make some form of sexual comments towards the predicament he found himself in, but like many who come face to face with even a small increment of the Radio Demon's powers, they learned fast to keep their lips sealed. He craned his neck even further to the side, eyes an ominous red and smile dripping with black blood oozing from his lips.

"I'd advise you that next time, Angel _dearest_ ," he said, stopping in front of the other, leaning in close so that his breath was tickling the side of Angel's face, "It would be in your _best interest_ to choose wisely over the decisions you make. I've _killed and fed_ on other demons for less."

He then took a step back, and with it, the tentacles and heavy darkness vanished. Angel sucked in a deep breath, two hands reaching up to rub at his sore neck and clutch his stomach and his other two holding tightly to the countertop behind him to balance his shaky nerves. Alastor resumed his cheery self and clapped his hands together.

"Very well then! I hate to cut our time together short, my dear friend, but I must go and attend to my daily show! Audiences await to hear my carnage!" And with a quick deep bow towards the other, he was gone within a flurry of shadows.

Angel sat in the lounging hotel room by himself. For a moment all was quiet. His mind was blank but one thing was certain, despite the fear that was definitely coursing through his body was a hidden hunger underneath. 

"Holy Shit," he finally said to no one, "Tentacles. He fucking used his _tentacles_ !" He took in a deep breath and exhaled shakily, cheeks flushed red as a familiar heat spread through his veins, "Well, _fuck_ . Mark me down as scared _and_ horny!"

**-**

Unbeknownst to anyone, Alastor sat contemplating at his desk in his radio tower. He stared with his eyes glaring holes into the wall across from him. His ears twitched restlessly, a sign that he was agitated. His hands were clasped tightly together, claws bearing down into his flesh and sending a shudder through him. He exhaled, smile growing wider still till his face muscles began to hurt slightly.

He _hated_ sweets.

But yet.

A memory flashed and he recalled those lips against his and the sweetness that accompanied them. He snapped his fingers and the popsicle piece that Angel has snuck into his mouth appeared in front of him, unmelted. It was indeed red and smelled sickenly of cherries. The sweet scent sent his fur on edge and his eye twitched, smile thinning to show his displeasure.

_It's not the sweet that upsets you, is it?_ His mind whispered. He growled and his lips quivered, twitching in the slightest. He squeezed his hand tightly, claws digging deep into his skin and drawing blood from under his gloves. The piece of popsicle before him flickered into a spark of fire before being enveloped by its monstrous flames. Alastor watched with disdain and mild satisfaction as it burned, wiping away the memory of it until there was nothing left of it. He slunk back in his seat and gingerly lifted a hand to his lips. The sensation of the Spider demon's lips lingering against his.

He snatched his hand away and promptly shook his head. He had more important matters to attend to. He had a show to run and a plan to act on.

There was no time to dwell on such frivolous thoughts. There was nothing to gain from pursuing the pornstar demon and it was a pointless waste of time to do so.

And with that set, he cut off those thoughts and sat back in his seat. His eyes switched to radial dials and a rush of energy fled out of the room.

"Good Evening my fellow putrid fiends! And welcome the show! To start things off, we'll shift tonight's focus on our very own _Hazbin Hotel_ ! So sit back, have a snack, and **_stay tuned_ **."


	2. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. This _was_ supposed to be a one shot. But the plot...got away from me.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Alastor was upset.

Scratch that, he was _pissed_.

Though the Radio Demon could not fathom for the life of him _why_. Though he most certainly knew _who_ to blame and it involved a not-so-infamous insect.

It had started with the stolen kiss done by Angel and the stupid cherry popsicle he had the displeasure of tasting and the problem seemed to only grow worse as the days ticked by. Each time he saw the Spider Demon he was met with a case full of unspoken emotions. As though the other demon had set off an alarm in him. He became aware of _every single thing_ the other did, like a predator on the prowl. His senses were alert and it was as though even the smallest of things Angel did seem to set him off and leave his insides in a twist. Every time Angel opened his mouth, he was reminded of the deed those very lips had committed. He would find himself staring at the other demon with a primal hunger, his eyes watching his every move as though he were a mere fly caught in his web-a bit ironic come to think of it, he thought to himself.

If anything, the Spider had caught _him_ in his web, but Alastor could not remember ever falling into it.

It seemed as though his thoughts were slowly being consumed by the other demon, leaving no rest and an insatiable sensation creeping through his veins. It seemed to get worse whenever somebody decided that they were allowed to touch Angel without permission and it left his radio show viewers sickened and fascinated by the gruesome, violent sounding slaughtering he was doing on those particular days.

He hummed quietly to himself as he looked over some paperwork Charlie had given to him. As the sponsor of the Hazbin Hotel he had to make sure he was doing his part to keep it running. Though the hotel still didn't have enough guests to warrant a permanent stay, it was slowly and surely bringing in more sinners-those washed up souls who for whatever reason were still hung up on trying to make it to heaven. Alastor didn't understand them, of course, why would anyone want to return to a clean and orderly place that prohibited anything fun? Who would want to denounce a sourly life of freedom for a bright and clean one of so-called " _happiness_ ". He had to laugh to himself at the thought, they were idiotic fools for thinking a so called 'merciful God' would allow such filth to run a muck in his kingdom. But it brought an endless supply of entertainment for him to watch their hearts break and hear their voices cry at a promise that could never be theirs.

The chaos that would sound…

The horrors that would reign as they tore at each other in anger and ruined everything they've tried so hard to build.

Oh _yes_ , it was indeed a wonderfully, delicious thought.

But that only brought him full circle to the one item on his mind. _Angel Dust_.

He was still an enigma to Alastor; a sweet thing that set every part of him ablaze with anger and the urge to kill, a desire to own him completely and build him high to watch him fall. And yet, he was becoming consumed by him, wanting to own Angel for his amusement and, well, _want_. A want he could not place but tried to all the same.

He wanted Angel's complete attention on him, for better or worse, he couldn't decide.

Alastor paused in his work and grinned in discontent, he was indeed a masochist through and through. Perhaps that was the reason why he kept Angel so close, he enjoyed the pain derived from their time spent together.

So then what about the kiss? Why was he constantly touching his lips to try to remember the sensation of them? To recall the brief moment of where he had felt something different creep through his composed thoughts? Why was he staring at the other demon's mouth like he wanted to devour them and even _kiss_ them hard until they were bruised red and swollen? Why why _why why-_

**_Snap!_ **

He blinked, smile turning small briefly as he looked down to see the ink that now covered the table and papers he was writing on. He tsked, smile promptly returning as he pushed himself away from his desk and stood. He snapped his fingers, a crackle of static sounding before the ink was immediately gone.

"Good as new," he chirped. He looked at the broken pen in his hand and hummed thoughtfully as it returned back to it's fixed state. He nodded, returning back to his seat and resuming the paperwork. He disregarded the fact that his pen broke because he was holding it tightly, and he purposely ignored the idea that it was because he had been thinking obsessively about Angel. _Again._

He jolted suddenly as he heard a huge commotion sprung up from outside the office of the hotel he was in. He raised an eyebrow before promptly standing up and leaving the room to tend to it. He waved his hand and his microphone staff appeared, once done he held it behind his back as he walked into the hotel lobby.

He almost rolled his eyes at the scene before him, seeing as it was only Angel Dust simply returning from his nightly...activities. He was going to leave it be, seeing as how Charlie and Vaggie were already tending to him, and not because his mind was already conjuring more thoughts about him, but the scene made him pause.

The longer he watched, the more he noticed that Angel was... _off._ He smelled heavily of other demon scents as well as whatever stench they covered him with, he also appeared heavily disheveled and like he was high-though knowing that porn industries were known to be quite lenient with drugs of all matter, he wasn't too surprised. It only mattered because of the way the Spider demon was acting. He looked tired as well, and though he may not have voiced it, Angel's body gave him away with every slight flinch he made whenever a hand was lifted or touched him. Briefly, Alastor frowned.

"I'm _fine_ ," he had heard Angel say, arms folding against his chest, his other two on his hips. It was a familiar pose he often displayed to show his cockiness, but it wasn't done without him wincing and if his bruised face was anything to go by, the pornstar certainly _wasn't_ fine.

"Angel!" He called at that moment, deciding to step forward and insert himself into the problem, "So nice to see you, I trust you had a pleasant evening, hm?" He said, smiling.

This time, Angel didn't look at him-at least, not right away. The demon's arms fell from the where they were positioned and Angel was now holding his arm close to his side, a nervous habit Alastor noted, and he had squeezed his eyes shut for a second. _Strange_ , Alastor thought, _he's usually so eager to jump me._

It was a detail that under any other circumstances he would've delighted in, in fact he should've already been delighted with the sight before him. A silent Angel should've been a good Angel, but it irritated him to no end. Perhaps it was because he hadn't been the one to cause it? Had someone already beaten down his Angel and drained him of his sweetness?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Angel had met his gaze, and there, plastered on his face was a forced smile.

Static crackled quietly and a cold shiver ran down Alastor's spine. Nope, he did not like that. Angel's eyes were void of any of the usual confidence and fire he held.

"'Course, Al! The only thing ta make it better would be havin' ya all to myself!" The words should've put him at ease, and though they did make his fur bristle and stand on end as they often did, they lacked the usual suggestive emotion behind them. Alastor had the quick, offending thought that this demon before him _wasn't_ his Angel, but rather an imposter.

He forced out a laugh, "Ah, Angel! Always with the quick quips! Such a character," he grinned, reaching out to pat his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Alastor don't-!" Charlie's panicked voice had barely reached his ears when his hand was already touching Angel. To his surprise, Angel was quick to jerk _away_ from his touch, an ugly twisted scowl was met when he blinked back.

" _Don't_ **fucking** _touch me_!" Angel had hissed lowly at him, eyes dark and arms outstretched in a ready to strike mode. His fangs were bared as well and Alastor could see a drop of venom forming at the tips of them. His eyebrows raised, well, wasn't this a deadly turn of events!

"I apologize, I didn't mean to cause offense," Alastor said, ever the proper gentleman, hands raised as he took a short step back. This was an interesting scenario and it was backwards too! He never thought he'd be on the receiving end of Angel _denying_ his touch. He almost laughed, if not for the sheer entertainment of it, but the other was tense and Alastor did not have the mindset to put the Spider on edge anymore than he already was. That and he didn't want to take the time to have to deal with the mess of ridding his body from the other's toxins, what a horrible waste of time on his part!

Instead he didn't push and knew which option was the best for now, letting him be.

He seemed to have chosen wisely because Angel's defenses slowly lowered and his fangs weren't so prominent. But Alastor did take note of the quick flash of pain that fluttered across his face as he relaxed.

Charlie decided to step in at that moment, hands up and hovering over Angel's trembling form. Alastor saw her whisper something to him quietly but did not hear, though Angel looked relieved for the briefest of seconds and nodded. Without skipping a beat, Charlie placed one of Angel's arms gently around her shoulders and began walking towards the elevators.

"Goodnight everyone, I'm going to help Angel up to his room," she said, smiling despite the horribleness of it. Alastor nodded, murmuring his understanding and Vaggie waved her off with a sad look.

They both watched in silence as Charlie quietly spoke to Angel and only once the two were in the elevator and gone behind closed doors, did Alastor break the silence.

"Well!" He chirped, making Vaggie jump and turn suspiciously in his direction, "Whatever was that for?"

Vaggie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Like you care," she spat. Alastor continued to smile, eyes squinting a moment as he eyed her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he shrugged, smile sly, "But that doesn't mean I'm not curious. Angel has never acted that way towards me."

Vaggie exhaled slowly, arms folded over her chest, "Yeah. He's good at hiding, isn't he?" It was said quietly in a way where Alastor knew he wasn't supposed to have heard it, but he did regardlessly and his interest was piqued once more. So Angel was hiding some stuff, how interesting.

"We all have a thing or two to hide, my dear," Alastor replied, smiling coolly as he examined his gloved nails, "Do you know what _his_ is?"

He was curious for the sake of wanting to know, at least that's what he had told himself. The more _weaker_ side of him felt what he would call a sort of "soft spot" for the Spider and wanted to know for the sake of "preventing" it again. Alastor supposed it would be useful in a sense where he would be able to be the only to steal from the Spider's sweetness. He felt it was his right for the taking since the other seemed willing to give. And if it meant preventing another scene just as this one, then Alastor would stoop low enough to request knowledge on the subject.

After all, what good was a toy if it was already broken? At least that's what he said to try to convince himself that his interest wasn't anything more than that.

Vaggie, however, didn't seem to think so. She glanced up at Alastor with her signature glare and scowled, " _Why_ would a demon like yourself be so curious? Don't you get a kick out of seeing others hurt?"

Alastor laughed heartily, knowing she was right, but her question seemed to eat away at him quickly, "How right you are my dear!" He nodded, "I do enjoy a good broken soul. However, Angel is a member of this fine establishment and it would do no good for him to cause a blemish here!"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Vaggie bursted into an angry fit of flames and suddenly Alastor was greeted by the sharp end of her spear, "¡Maldito bastardo pomposo de radio!" She growled under her breath, "The only one causing a fucking blemish is you! I don't know why Charlie gives you the benefit of doubt, but _I_ know what you are!" She leaned in close, eyes boring angrily into Alastor's and making him slightly lean back as the spear dug into his chest, "You stay the fuck away from Angel and mind your own _damn business_!" Then she was out of his space and turning on heel to walk away, spear gone.

Alastor watched, taking her words as a challenge, "Duly noted, my dear," he said, his dark shadow grinning sadistically from behind him.

He'd find out from Angel.

He'd find out who took his sweetness.

And then he'll handle them accordingly.

**-**

The next day brought Alastor to wanting to confront Angel on the matter. Unfortunately for him Charlie and Vaggie both prohibited him from doing so, stating that during these moments, Angel was best left to himself.

"He just needs a chance to recoup," Charlie had told him, smiling, but her eyes showed nervousness, "He had a pretty stressful night and he's taking a small mental day." His face must've crinkled with a darker emotion because Charlie was quick to reassure him, "I-it's nothing too big to worry about!" She said, waving her hands frantically.

Alastor hummed, looking away a moment and nodding begrudgingly, "Of course...on that note, my dear," he said, "Do _you_ by chance know what happened to our dear Angel? It seems your partner did not entrust me to know."

Charlie smiled, "O-oh? She didn't...well, that's probably just Vaggie being protective. Cute, isn't it?" She mused, clearly infatuated with the other girl.

Alastor would admit the sight made his inners tighten and twist, would he look like that if he pursued the Spider Demon? Would he look as enamored and smitten as the Demon Belle before him? He tore his thoughts away from that matter, why would he even think those things?

He tapped his fingers in what appeared to be an idly manner along his staff, but they were in fact a small tick he did when his nerves were beginning to feel frazzled. _This_ was why he had to see Angel. The Spider clearly did something to him without him knowing.

He hardly heard what Charlie had been saying since his thoughts were running a million miles an hour, but they stopped almost immediately when the elevator dinged and out came the very object of his interest.

Angel looked better, for the lack of any other way to put it. His bruises weren't so noticeable and he walked a little better than he did the previous night. Charlie had been the first to greet him when she heard the elevator and her smile was wide.

"Angel!" She greeted, "Feeling better?"

The other demon smiled, exhausted, "Better than before toots!" He replied back, and Alastor felt the tension in his body leave, Angel was a bit more normal today. He hadn't moved from his spot yet, but Angel did look up to greet him. For a moment he was quiet and Alastor wondered if he was still on edge.

Angel looked contemplative and by the small flush in his fur color, a bit embarrassed. However, quick as he was, he adjusted his bow tie with a smug grin and sauntered over towards the Radio Demon.

"Hello Alastor~," he crooned, "Did'ja miss me?" He fell against the other and his hands wrapped around his neck and gripped at the lapels of his coat. There was that same sultry expression Angel loved giving him upon his face and Alastor short circuited for a moment. 

The Radio Demon's nerves danced and he gripped his microphone staff tighter willing his body to move as he pushed Angel away from him ignoring how he suddenly felt cold, "It's hard to miss something you never knew was gone before!" He chirped, voice a warning as he placed the end of his staff back on the floor, "Remember our five foot rule! You seemed to recall it perfectly well last night. Which is a surprise considering how dull and stupid your kind can be!" he said, laughing. And the moment it left his lips he knew it was crossing a line. He didn't miss the way Angel's chipper smile wavered, even Charlie was wincing and staring at Angel as though he would revert back to last night's episode. 

Alastor himself though normally would have laughed and revelled in those types of jokes at someone's expense, but it didn't sound genuine this time. In fact, every part of him knew it was a horrible and an insensitive thing to say and it made his gut twist again. He was gripping his staff tighter again and as he looked at Angel he wanted to demand answers. Why was he making him _care_? Why did he suddenly find the other so interesting enough to care about his stupid feelings?

He was _the_ Radio Demon! A dark omen to those who cross him and a hellbent, bloodthirsty Overlord to all! He didn't care for such trivial matters that had nothing to do with him, in fact he should be enjoying this moment, savoring the other's hurt and torment, revelling in the soul crushing agony of reminding him of how little he means to him! 

That's what he should've been doing instead of standing here, wanting to demand why the other had been behaving in such a manner as of last night and then suddenly appearing okay as though it didn't happen. It took him a moment to realize that Angel had stepped back a little more, his hand gripping at his wrist, and there was that nervous habit again, Alastor thought.

There was an uncomfortable silence around the three of them, and Alastor flicked his eyes over briefly to Charlie to see her motioning for him to apologize. Alastor felt his ear twitch. He didn't _apologize_. He didn't say sorry to anyone, at least not unless he was damaging their emotions or belittling. But he wasn't about to take his words back and feel guilty towards the other. He wasn't-

But still he found his eyes reconnecting with Angel's who seemed a bit more on edge than before and he raised a single finger as he opened his mouth, smile wide, "Forgive me for my rude remark, my dear," he said, giving a small bow towards the other, "It seems I have forgotten manners!"

Angel stared for a few more lengthy seconds before he gave a surprised huff, shoulders relaxing as he placed two hands on his hips and folded the other ones across his chest, "Huh, never thought I'd see the day a powerful guy like you would ever apologize ta someone like me," he said, almost a sneer, but it lacked the bite. Alastor made no comment, simply staring at the other like he missed the punchline to whatever bizarre joke had been shared. Not that he cared for it either, he was too busy wondering how Angel's eyes could look so fetching in the dim lighting despite being so different.

It was then that Charlie made a move to step in, only for her hellphone to ring and abrupt the moment. She gave an apologetic look and flushed as she answered, by the look of her facial expression it wasn't something good and Alastor could pick up the heated tone of her partner calling for her to go to the lobby _immediately_. Still on the phone, she motioned for the two to follow and said something about a demon causing a ruckus with another guest but Alastor couldn't be bothered to care-though the thought of some wonderful entertainment _finally_ happening nearly made him reconsider. However, he still required something.

He looked to Angel who had began to follow after the Princess of Hell.

"Oh, Angel," he called, as the Spider demon passed him by. When he heard the sound of footsteps stop, his smile grew, though he stayed facing away, "About last night-,"

" _Don't_ ," the other was quick to dismiss, "It's none of your fucking business."

Alastor's eyelids dropped halfway, his smile tightening and his eyes glowing a soft red. He felt his shadow stir beside him and he gripped his microphone staff tighter, "This _hotel_ is _my_ business," the Radio Demon chuckled, though not with humor, " _You_ stay _at_ this location and are a guest here at this establishment. Therefore, _your_ misdeeds become _my_ business."

"What?! You think I fucking asked for this shit?!" Angel snapped.

"Whatever it may be, I simply want to put a stop to it. This hotel doesn't need to put up with such...issues." Alastor said, feeling a rush at the heated argument beginning to spread. He could hear Angel's angry breaths and could only imagine the wonderful look of possible hatred spreading across his face at his words. Oh, that was a wonderful thought. How far could he push him? Could he turn the sweet into bitter? The sugar into sour? His fingers thrummed excitedly against his staff and his smile became broader. _How exciting_. This was what he was looking for! Not the pathetic gooey emotions that made him feel weak for the other, but the roughness and the power to feel _in_ _control_ of everything!

He felt a hand grab him and his pulse quickened as he was turned around and met with a scowling Angel, his beautiful eyes lit with a dark fire and lips twisted into a snarl, sharp teeth exposed and golden fang glinting in the light. What a sight indeed! Alastor didn't doubt that Angel was quite the feared man when he was alive and no doubt a heartthrob. Why, with a splash of blood here and there and a few bodies on the ground, knife or gun in hand, Alastor might've fallen for him on the spot.

Though facing him now, Alastor was again, unfortunately, reminded of just how much taller the other was. Definitely a great intimidator, had it been anyone but him of course.

"What the fuck do you mean by _that_?" Angel spat, not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh nothing," Alastor grinned, cheekily, "I take it you need a helping hand in stopping this, hm?" He asked, pointing to the purple bruise on Angel's face, "It wouldn't be too hard. As a gentleman, it's my duty to protect the damsel, right?" He cooed in a mockingly sweet tone. The other didn't seem to take kindly to that and in fact, seemed rather offended. To Alastor's surprise, Angel had actually slammed him against the nearby wall, boxing him in. Static sounded and Alastor's smile thinned.

"Get this through yer head Smiles because I ain't repeating it again: I don't _need_ a knight in shining armor fighting my battles and coming to my aid! I ain't a damsel in need of rescuing! I'm Angel fucking Dust and I take shit from no one! Not even from the likes of _you_!"

There was a pregnant pause between them and for Alastor it was too much. His thoughts felt too loud and his blood was pulsing. He was hungry.

He looked at Angel, who stared back, before his eyes flickered down to his lips and continued to stare. He was reminded of the popsicle, of that sickly sweet taste that made his insides shrivel up and his mouth water. He recalled the need to fulfill the desire he held, to do as he pleased with those lips that caused all of this! He was reminded of the way Angel had turned his thoughts against him and reminded him of how this demon before him threw everything in him out of sync. It was Angel who made him like this. Angel Dust who conjured these, _these emotions_ in him! If it hadn't been for the chain events caused by his selfish acts, Alastor would be able to focus on the important affairs, not the small trifling ones that required his attention simply because they were being too loud.

Squeaky wheel gets the oil, right? He thought, suddenly aware of how long he'd been staring. But it didn't matter. He wasn't as composed anymore and with the aura of the other's anger permeating the air around them, it was deliciously wonderful.

"You wanted to taste the bitter," Alastor said, and watched the other's eyebrows knit in confusion. 

"What-," but the words died on Angel's lips as Alastor's own covered it.

The kiss was awkward, partly because Angel wasn't reacting and because Alastor hadn't really...had experience in it. He continued to press against the Spider Demon's, finding the feel of it deplorable and yet exhilarating and it only grew when Angel began to kiss back full force.

It wasn't a mesh of how lovers would kiss-with tenderness and affection, but rather a fight without words. Teeth clashed and nipped and pulled at the other's as they fought to overpower the other. Alastor, not one to being dominated by _anyone_ , took this moment to promptly flip them around and roughly pushed Angel against the wall. The demon let out a noise Alastor found oddly alluring and pried for another. His hands pulled and harshly gripped at Angel's fur, his pulse racing at the whimpers and mewls the Spider provided. Now _this_ was enjoyable.

He parted from Angel's lips, seeking his neck and inhaling along the area and smelling that sickenly sweet dust the other used to clean himself with, he nuzzled his nose against it, lips peppering chaste kisses before nipping at the skin. It was tricky with the other being entirely covered in fur, but hearing the soft cries leave his lips made it worth it. He suckled at the area above his jawline where his fur was the thinnest and let his hands weave their way towards Angel's, feeling his getting a _little_ _too_ touchy with him. With no warning, he pinned up his top two against the wall and summoned two black tendrils to do the same with his lower.

"Aye!" Angel weakly panted, one eye opening to peer down at the other, "w-what gives?"

"You don't get to touch," Alastor responded, watching as Angel's demeanor dropped. He let out a pitiful whine, hands struggling against Alastor's hands and the tentacles holding him. Oh what a sight it was. Watching Angel's body react with desire and promptly move on it's own accord when denied what it wanted and hearing his pleading cries, Alastor loved watching it. There was nothing quite as filling as seeing another beg for something they can't have. The gratification in watching them see how close they were but never quite making it was magnificent. 

"Th-that's not fair, _Al,_ " he moaned brokenly, _desperately_ , and oh how Alastor enjoyed hearing _that_.

"Of course it is. You caused all of this. Put me under some bewitching charm," he said, licking against his bruise and watching with a pleased hum as Angel winced, "You've made quite the home in my head, Angel," he crooned against the spot where his nonexistent ear was, "You've deprived me of any peace of mind, of any control over my thoughts and action. It's only fair that I deprive you of what you want as well," he chuckled, sinisterly. His eyes slipped back to Angel's lips and much like he predicted, he had indeed kissed this into a red and puffy state.

Deciding that it was enough to satisfy, he stepped back, inviting the cold between them to bring them back to their senses. He was much quicker to adapt and adjusted his bow and fixed his attire, making himself look presentable.

He glanced at Angel; he was still panting, pupils blown wide and chest heaving. He somewhat fixed his own clothing, and Alastor watched as he fixed up his hair, though it was done in an absentminded manner as he was still a bit, ahem, distracted.

"It would do us well to follow after Charlie before she turns to check," Alastor said, finally getting Angel to snap back to reality, "Wouldn't want her catching you doing anything unredeeming," he grinned, slyly. He could see Angel shiver under his gaze and the hunger softly returned. Alastor pushed it down, _that_ was enough of that already.

"You, uh," Angel began, coughing slightly, face flushed red and eyes lit with want, "Ya want ta explain some'n to me?" He asked, one eyebrow raised as both set of arms were folded against his chest and stomach. Alastor chuckled and simply _hmphed_.

"No, not really," he said, cheerily, feigning obliviousness and summoning his microphone. With one quick flourishing motion, he turned around and began to walk away calmly. Angel let out an offended noise.

"Aye! What gives, Smiles?" He snapped, chasing after him, "You can't just pull shit like that and then walk away!"

Alastor laughed again, smile broad, "But Angel," he spoke, "I just did!"

At that he heard the other's footsteps stop. Oops, was that not what Angel had been expecting to hear? Had he hoped that the Radio Demon would fall on his knees and confess all like a whipped lover? Alastor almost rolled his eyes, he may have given in to his desire in a moment of weakness but it would do them both good to not look into this little display any further.

"Didja mean it?" Angel suddenly asked as he made to round the corner. Alastor did falter in his steps then and he paused briefly. _Did he_? Unable to speak and unwanting to find out if it was true, Alastor said nothing and continued to walk.

And if he had the thought that Angel wasn't following him, he didn't care. He wasn't there to cater to his emotions. It wasn't his fault any how. Not his problem either. He only did that to get it out of his system, positive that now he'd be able to focus and work again.

As he entered the hotel lobby alone, he tried not to flinch when Charlie asked about Angel and simply gave an offhanded remark about how he wasn't feeling too well again and returned to his room.

And if he felt any sort of guilty pang and need to see the Spider demon again, he ignored it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So as promised, I _finally_ got thos chapter out! I do apologize, I was wrapping up the last of my schooling and trying to get through work as well. But I did it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for the...risqueness of it. But it's got a plot now and hopefully I won't trip as I run with it, haha.
> 
> I've also got several other fics lined up for Radiodust but I'm not sure if I want to post them. I'm still debating, haha.
> 
> I really do hope you guys liked this chapter and leave a comment if you like! I enjoy hearing your thoughts and what you liked about it! So don't hesitant to leave one!
> 
> **Comments? Thoughts? Opinions?**
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, they really do, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and opinions!**
> 
> **✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ**
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**


	3. A Growing Need

Alastor was a prideful man through and through, but not enough so to not be able to realize his own mistakes.

He hadn't seen Angel in over a span of three weeks, or rather he had been avoiding the other for three weeks. And that in turn proved to be troubling. Angel  _ of course _ had tried to talk to him since their incident in the hallway but the Radio Demon simply wouldn't allow it, always making up some excuse after another and leaving in a swirl of black before either one could get closure or admit to certain things that had once been long since forgotten.

He was currently leaning against the counter at the bar, talking with Husk over something mundane before his eyes landed on a tall, slender spider walking into the lobby. Alastor stiffened, his grip tightening around the small glass he was holding, his static fizzing out briefly before resuming in a low buzz. Husk looked over to where his eyes were focused on and he raised one eyebrow.

"Do I even want to ask?" The cat demon questioned, looking away from Angel Dust, clearly uninterested. Alastor blinked, smile thin.

"No," he replied back, tersely, eyes following the other. He was waiting for when Angel would turn to look at him, for when the demon would march over with that defiant look on his face, glaring at Alastor, his lips barely maintaining a snarl as the words rose up in his throat. The Radio Demon tore his thoughts away from that as he felt his stomach starting to twist, had he a heart he would've felt bad about the unhealthiness of this whole situation but he squashed that thought down like an insignificant bug and instead waited for their twisted cycle to continue, for their little game of tug and war to continue and escalate in whatever sick tango they were caught up in.

He waited.

And waited. But try as he might to be the ever patient man, it became a struggle when it came to receiving some delightful entertainment. With eyes narrowed at Angel like a predator stalking his prey, he began to eagerly rap his fingers against the table surface, almost like a petulant child and exhaled sharply through his nose. He felt like the minutes were crawling by with every second Angel did not turn to face him, did not come to yell and fight him, did not come with his tantalizing sweetness begging for Alastor to claim it and smother it. And he was beginning to feel frustrated, his foot tapping impatiently and his static starting to steadily grow like an incessant swarm of gnats gathering after a storm.

" _ Why _ isn't he coming over this way?" He asked out loud,disgruntled, eyebrows furrowed. Husk said something but he was hardly listening, instead watching as Angel  _ finally  _ turned to look at him. Their eyes stared at each other for a moment and the Radio Demon took that time to harden his gaze, challenging Angel as his heart sped up when the other's face seemed to contemplate about giving in.

_ Come here _ , his mind spoke, trying to command him as though he could hear them,  _ come here, I want you. _

And just when Alastor was sure the other would be making his way over, he...he  _ didn't _ . Angel simply let his mismatched eyes look him up and down before turning away, no longer staring at the red demon. Alastor's smile tightened and he placed his cup down a little  _ too _ hard and if he chipped the bottom of it, he could care less.

" _ What _ is he doing?" He continued to question, and Husk ducked down a little at the static sounding around them loudly, shadows beginning to form and gather.

"Hey, uh, you alright there Alastor?" Husk called out, "You're looking a little," he eyed the way his shadow wavered a bit, "frazzled."

Alastor's eyes narrowed, " _ Why _ isn't he over here?" He turned to Husk and ignored the way the cat demon flinched at the dark glow in his eyes, "He's supposed to be over  _ here _ !" He hissed, practically a growl. Husk looked, clueless as to what the fuck was happening.

"Are you talking about Angel?" The cat demon finally asked, looking over to see that Spider demon was rubbing himself over some poor sinner caught in the middle of whatever this was between them. Alastor turned back to face the demon in question and he squinted his eyes further, the corners of his lips rising higher as he zoned in on the other. And, there it was!

He grinded his teeth together as Angel looked at him straight in the eyes as he latched onto the distasteful demon next to him. The little pest was roughly about the same height as Alastor himself, clearly some sort of dog-like demon dressed in a semi-tasteful manner. It was ludicrous! It was  _ maddening _ ! And damn it all Angel was doing it on purpose! It clearly showed in the way he purposely kept himself in line with Alastor's vision, allowing the filthy dog demon to touch him in the places that  _ he _ , Alastor, previously had. He felt his insides twist and curl and could feel his own shadow feeling peckish, a snarl along its face and had it been able to make sounds, Alastor was positive it would've been a low, possessive, guttural growl. But as he watched the lascivious display, he noted that Angel never let the demon too close. He  _ toyed _ with him, whispered into his ears and coyly ran his fingers up his chest but the dog was not allowed to return it. He was simply only meant to be a pawn,  _ bait _ for the other. Though to Alastor he looked more like a meal.

"He's  _ toying _ with me," the radio demon soon enough crooned, realization hitting him like a train, his voice low and a deep chuckle leaving past his lips. Oh how delightful! Leave it to Angel to be a clever little minx and figure out how to garner his attention and keep it. How wonderful…

Alastor's grin loosened from its tight grimace and his eyes fell half-mast. He straightened himself out, pulling at the lapels of his coat before adjusting his bowtie. He snapped his fingers and his microphone promptly appeared, its single eye blinking in acknowledgement.

Husk watched in continued befuddlement before shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he seriously needed to get out of this damned place and fast.

Alastor continued to watch with a questionable feeling as Angel allowed the mutt to continue to be friendly with him and the boiling hot jealousy in Alastor made him walk over quickly, wishing to dispose of the putrid sack of demonic feces that was messing with his property.

"Why  _ hello  _ there," he said, crisp and short as he eyed the dog and the Spider, "Are you two aware that you're currently in the lobby right now?" His eyes flew to Angel's and he stared, hard, suddenly hungry for him. The other must've felt it because he let out a stuttered breath as he looked away, fur turning a bright pink. The mutt spoke up first, sniffing at the radio demon. Alastor felt the corner of his lips twitch and felt the displeasure rolling off of him. Though the mangy mutt hardly acknowledged it.

"Sure do pops," the mutt grinned, and oh boy did that send Alastor's shadow into a frenzy, his grin tightening and eyes flashing into radio dials in a quick flash before returning to normal. Alastor took note of the dog's horribly crooked teeth, his breath reeking of booze and cigarettes as the other leaned in closer, his gaze challenging, "Ya looking to watch?" He asked before breaking out into a wheezing laugh, one that had Alastor cringing and looking back to Angel with an expression that read ' _ really _ ' as he gestured to the slobbering beast. It was quite disgusting.

The Spider demon, however, simply rolled his eyes with a scoff, top arms crossing over his chest defiantly, his second set resting on his hips. Alastor's grin grew,  _ playing it that way, hm?  _ He thought.

The Radio Demon gave a short laugh, not interested in the small talk, "Oh, hardly," he replied back, "A man of my stature wouldn't dare stoop so low as to associate with the likes of  _ you _ ," he sneered towards the dog. The demon growled back but made no move to attack in any way, clearly aware of just  _ who _ he was in the presence of. Alastor felt himself smugly smirk at that.

"I see you know who I am," he goaded on, "I'm impressed, considering dogs aren't the brightest creatures."

"Better watch it!" The dog demon snarled angrily, teeth bared, "My bark isn't the worst thing about me!"

Alastor gave him a quick once over, "So you  _ have _ looked in a mirror!" He grinned, a laugh track playing loudly, "It must be hard being in public looking as you do! But don't feel too bad my good fellow! There's always room for you in the radio business! Why, there's no one there to see your displeasing features!" He added with a cackle. He could see Angel biting back a laugh and it only made the pride in his stomach swell.

"Do I look like some joke to you, you fucking psychotic?!"

Alastor leaned forward, pausing as if to think a bit before shaking his head, "Oh, I can't say that I do! Why, jokes are meant to be funny! You, however, are just  _ pathetic _ ."

Before anything could escalate, much to Alastor's annoyance, Angel had stepped in. He grabbed the other demon by the arm and pulled them back to him, scratching just under their chin to garner their attention again. Alastor's smile tightened and he glared at the two. The dog tore its eyes off of Alastor meeting Angel's.

"Give me one quick moment, I'll rip him to shreds! I don't care who he is!" The demon spat, eyeing Alastor from the corner of his eye. But Angel shook his head.

"Nah, just ignore him," he said, arms gingerly wrapping around his shoulders and neck as he leaned in close, eyes looking back at Alastor, "Why don't we go somewhere more private and I can cheer you up?" He whispered,  _ you want me, come get me _ , his eyes beckoned the other, daring him to in a fun little game of cat and mouse. And Alastor saw it loud and clear.

His head tilted slightly to the side as he remained quiet. For once he was unsure, two sides of him struggling against what to do. A part of him felt like he had to follow through. Angel was  _ his _ . Everything about the lewd spider was for him to take and destroy and mangle as he saw fit. But the logical part hassled at the thought that there were better things to do than to seek after a common flirt, especially one who had no respect for boundaries and was likely to still be carrying an abundant amount of diseases. But still, as he watched the Mutt's arm wrap around Angel Dust's lithe and thin frame, something came over him and there was a loud feedback screech as they began to brush past him.

_ Mine _ .

His soul screamed and his arm shot out, grabbing onto Angel Dust and pulling him back. The Spider let out a yelp, head turning and eyes meeting Alastor's that seemed to glow darker than before. Angel looked like he wanted to say something, to smile and crack some joke. But he hardly got a chance when there was a loud  _ cracking _ sound coming from beneath them. He turned just in time to see the demon he'd been flirting with yell something at Alastor before a large black tendril crashed through the hotel's floor and grabbed at him like he was nothing more than a squeaky toy. The demon yelped, but Alastor's red eyes were on him and his smile had become twisted, his face darker and more demonic. His free hand no longer held his microphone but rather was controlling the tendrils that continued to shoot out and wrap around the other. Angel watched in sick fascination as Alastor closed his hand quickly into a fist and the tendrils tightened their hold on the demon within their grasp and promptly tossed him right through the hotel's ceiling and out of sight. Alastor's sick grin stayed for a moment before all too quickly it vanished and his demeanor changed back to his cool and collect self.

Angel gaped at him, he'd be lying if he said the whole thing wasn't arousing in the slightest.

Before a word could be said between them, Vaggie and Charlie, along with an annoyed Niffty, came running to them.

"What was that!" "What the  _ hell _ where you thinking?!" Their voices screamed at once and Alastor winced. He still hadn't let go of Angel but his grip wasn't so tight now where the other couldn't pull away. Though Angel didn't, and Alastor didn't force him.

"Good afternoon ladies! You missed quite a show!"

"You mean the one where you tossed a fucking patron out of the damn window?!  _ That  _ show?!" Vaggie yelled, angry. Just as she said that, there was another loud crash behind them and they turned to see the very demon Alastor tossed out crashland right through the ceiling near the bar. Though he barely had a chance to touch the ground before a blackhole opened up and caught him, only his screams leaving behind a haunting echo. Alastor hummed, no longer needing to find a guest for his radio show.

"Fear not, my dear!" Alastor said, getting their shocked eyes to meet his as the hole closed and disappeared, "Why I was only helping Angel! Our dearest patron seemed to have gotten tangled in the wrong web!" He said, laughing as though he shared some hilarious joke. 

Angel didn't seem pleased though and he pulled his hand back, making Alastor bristle at the lost contact, "Well this  _ itsy-bitsy spider _ wouldn't have been in the wrong  _ web _ if his first web wasn't so inflexible," he replied coolly, but the way his eyes shot to Alastor was anything but. The Radio Demon looked to him but said nothing and a flutter of  _ something _ crossed over his features, but it was too quick to tell.

"I don't care what happened," Vaggie chimed in, but even she seemed taken aback by their tense moment, "Whatever is going on better not affect the residents!"

Charlie looked between the two and concern was in her eyes, but she nodded along with Vaggie, "She's right," she continued on, "The hotel no longer just has us in it. We've managed to get other demons to come. So please don't spoil it," she said, "These people are  _ trying  _ to be better."

"Charlie you misunderstand!" Alastor's voice interrupted, "That last patron was getting in the way of Angel's personal redemption. How could I, as the Hotel's sponsor, condone such activities? Why, I'd say it hardly would've been right of me!"

"God you are so full of shit!" Angel hissed under his breath.

"Still," Charlie said, having not heard the Spider, "You don't need to toss people through the ceiling. As the owners of this establishment it's our job to handle these things. So please, next time, just call us, okay?" She pleaded.

Alastor nodded, and it seemed to satisfy the two girls. He watched them walk away and leave him alone with Angel. The Spider in question stared hard at Alastor and the Radio Demon felt his insides coil and tighten, a strange fluttering in his stomach at the sight of the demon. He crushed it down, however, doing his best to stave off the hunger he was currently feeling.

"Why'd you do it?" Angel asked, stepping closer.

Alastor pretended to fix his cuff link, giving a quick look to the other, "Why else?" He questioned.

"I'dunno...looked ta me like you were jealous or something," Angel shrugged, and Alastor tensed as his fingers brushed against his arm. His eyes looked up to meet Angel's, smile wide but nervous. He had to admit, Angel looked rather stunning standing before him. The way Hell's light filtered in through the ceiling hole and down on him was almost like that of a ray of sunshine shining through the trees of the forest near his home in Louisiana. And Alastor had forgotten how to breathe for a moment.

"You can admit it, ya know," Angel said, voice full of hope as he leaned in a bit closer. Alastor's widened eyes watched as Angel's flickered to his lips and that got the dice rolling. The hunger came back with a stronger pull. He had the urge to consume Angel once again.

"I know you want to, Smiles." And Angel smiled softly at him. But the hunger was roaring and Alastor's heart was beating loud in his ears. There was a line waiting to be crossed. Angel's lips brushed against his and in a flash he was stepping back. His eyes wide and body rigid like a literal deer in the headlights. Angel stumbled forward but didn't fall and stared at Alastor, confused and hurt.

"Al," the Spider called, reaching out, but the Radio Demon said something and then vanished out of sight.

_ I can't _ .

**_**

It was  _ worse _ .

_ So much worse. _

After leaving the Hotel, and Angel, the hungry monster that had awakened inside of Alastor was steadily growing into a throbbing thorn that kept digging into his skin, plaguing his mind, dulling his senses, leaving him with the craving notion of wanting more,  _ more, more! _

He growled lowly, a deep sound starting from the back of his throat before ripping past his lips in a monstrous roar as he threw back his desk in a rage. Papers whipped through the air and various pens flew up and landed with full thuds on the carpeted floor of his tower.

Why couldn't he be rid of these damned emotions!?

He felt his skin starting to ripple and a soft sizzling sound start to buzz. The smell of burning flesh reached his nose and he growled again. Having lost control, his form was starting to change against his will. His smile tightened as he closed his eyes and forced himself to keep it together.

" _ Didja mean it _ ?"

He opened his eyes and could see the perfect form of Angel standing just a few feet away from him. His eyes were staring at him with a sort of sadness that had him wincing at the pain he felt echoing in his heart.

"Leave me," he growled, eyes flashing bright red in a warning, sigils forming around him and black shadows writhing in the dark corners of the room, eager to attack.

" _ You can admit it, ya know, _ " Angel said, stepping closer.

Alastor squeezed his eyes shut, his shadows lunging at the Spider demon but unable to harm him. The Angel Dust before him wasn't the real thing. He wasn't there. His thoughts had turned against him, haunting  _ him _ with the tempting apparition of the Spider forcing him to face the folly of his weakness. His clawed fingers grasped at his hair, digging into his scalp. He wanted nothing more than to burn everything in his wake, to burn the-quite ironically-demon before him.

The ghost before him finally reached him, his hands pulling at Alastor's, making him open his eyes and look up at him. When had he fallen to his knees?

He swallowed the sight of Angel before him, his mismatched pink eyes boring into his and filled with such  _ radiating emotion  _ it left him speechless. The spider's hands eased his own from their spot on his skull, and he didn't need to look to confirm that there was blood on them. He could smell it and he wondered if the apparition before him could smell it too.

"Ya know lying to yerself makes it worse."

He said nothing, and Angel's fingers began to run gently through his hair. He tensed, unwilling to let himself relax.

"You're not real."

The ghost before him laughed, and it sounded so real. The fingers in his hair suddenly tightened, and he winced as pain rushed through that spot. Angel leaned in closer, lips peppering whisper-like kisses against his heated skin.

"Bullshit." The ghost hissed and suddenly Alastor was being thrown against a wall. His smile thinned but never left. The apparition placed their bottom set of hands on the hips, folding the other two over his chest, a small glare on their face, "Wanna try again,  _ darling _ ?"

Alastor preened at the nickname coming past their lips, and it began the thought of wanting to hear his Angel call him that. Another unfamiliar feeling rushed through him and he stood, face twisted into a dark scowl as his smile widened, showing off his sharp teeth. The Angel before him laughed again, taking on a cocky look as he placed a hand on his chest.

"You are  _ so _ pathetic!" His voice laughed, "Can't even face the truth! No wonder the real me was avoiding you like the plague!"

"I'm going to give you three seconds to disperse or I'll do it myself!  _ One _ ."

"Go ahead and try it, babe."

" _ Two." _

The apparition cackled and grinned darkly, "I'll just keep coming back, ya know. Haunting your thoughts and driving you crazy until you can't even discern what's fucking real anymore-!"

Alastor snarled and rushed forward, a sharpened clawed hand swiping through the air where Angel stood. The apparition said nothing, could do nothing, as he was sliced in half and then gone in a puff of black smoke.

Alastor breathed heavily, chest rising and falling with each pant.

This.

Was so  _ much worse. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I have no idea what I want this story to be. I have a foundation of where I want it to go, but as far as plot goes, I have no frickin' clue.
> 
> I'm taking a different angle here though. Hell's a place of torture right? So why wouldn't it take your personal emotions and thoughts and twist them into something much darker? Alastor wants to keep being in denial and playing around, fine. But things are only going to get worse! I wonder how far he'll spiral? 
> 
> As always, hearing from you lovelies always fuels me and inspires me! Every thought and opinion is taken to heart and I only hope to do more and be able to surprise and please you!! Thank you for encouraging support on this story and my others! You are truly the best! So let me know where you think this story will go and what you think might happen!
> 
> **Comments? Thoughts? Opinions?**
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, they really do, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and opinions!**
> 
> **✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ**
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly for character study, I wanted to get a feel of the dynamic between these two and test the waters. Hopefully it wasn't _too_ out of character, I'm trying to get the hang of them, so please forgive me!
> 
> Also, hinted Radiodust because I'm a sucker for this ship.
> 
> I'll keep building off of this if you guys want more and maybe a story will break through. But for now it'll just be a one shot!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment! I love hearing anything you have say about the story and if you want more!
> 
> **Comments? Thoughts? Opinions?**
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, they really do, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and opinions!**
> 
> **✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ**
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**


End file.
